An example of a design known from the prior art is the design contained in the document GB413071A. This document discloses a tensioning lever assembly that comprises a tilting tensioning lever connected to the breech. The purpose of the tilting design of the tensioning lever is that the tensioning lever should not disturb the shooter during shooting.
In the prior art designs, several common approaches to the design of the tilting lever arrangement can be generally distinguished.
1. Tensioning Lever Fixed to the Breech
This is the most frequently used design, which is mainly advantageous for its simplicity and easy interchangeability of the side of the firearm where the lever is mounted (in the case of the position of the tensioning lever at the right or left side of the firearm in the shooting direction). A disadvantage of this design is that the lever moves during shooting while this movement may disturb the shooter or there is a potential risk of injury of the operator if the firearm is gripped in an unsuitable manner.
2. The Tensioning Lever is Independent of the Breech Movement During Shooting.
From the operation point of view, this design is more advantageous than that with the tensioning lever being fixed to the breech. The tensioning lever is fixed to the firearm housing during shooting and does not disturb the operator. On current firearms, the tensioning lever is installed at the left or right side of the firearm housing, or in the rear part of the housing over the shoulder support of the firearm.
The disadvantages of the said designs are:
                necessity to have a special mechanism to push the breech to its front position in case of “incomplete closing” (during loading of the firearm or after a shot the breech will not move to the initial front position and before the next shot, the operator must move the breech to this position manually),        the need to fix the tensioning lever in the front position during firing (by connecting it to the firearm housing or a spring acting in the firing direction), and        complexity of the mechanism of the tensioning lever in case of variable mounting of the tensioning lever at the right or left side of the firearm housing in the firing direction—the mechanism has up to twice the number of parts to ensure its operability from both the sides.        